


Tenten's the normal one.

by b0r3d_bl0gg3r



Series: Late Night Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Tenten's the normal one, at least she likes to think so, break in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0r3d_bl0gg3r/pseuds/b0r3d_bl0gg3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenten expected to enjoy the night with a cool glass of water and some peace and quiet. </p>
<p>She got neither.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenten's the normal one.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer?
> 
> All these little ficlets may one day become bigger, who knows.

Tenten locked the door and hung her coat on the chair next to her, slowly making her way towards the kitchen. Dance practice had been especially hellish today since Konan had invited her friend over.

"Water," Tenten croaked, hands soothing her dry throat, "I need water."

Turning the tap, however, did not achieve the desired results.

"Shit." Tenten swore, trying to recall if she'd paid the water bills this month. She opened the fridge and glanced at the depressingly empty juice bottles.

At this rate she would have to get another job. Waitressing didn't exactly pay the bills.

Or well, not _anymore_.

A crash from behind her broke her out of her thoughts.

"Are you sure this is the house?" The pink-haired girl, who was _breaking into her house_ , asked someone outside.

A voice answered in what he probably thought was a whisper but really wasn't, "That's what the message said, Sakura-chan!"

"Okay well-" The girl froze, eyes locked with Tenten's shocked ones.

"...hi?" The girl waved her hand, straddling her window sill.

Tenten shuffled closer to her sofa, if she remembered right Lee had hidden a bat somewhere there.

Sakura's eyes widened when Tenten brandished the weapon, picking it up as threateningly as she could.

"We, uh," Sakura stuttered, hands rising in a 'we come in peace' manner, "I think we've made a mistake."

"Clearly." Tenten deadpanned.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong!? IS THE BASTARD NAKED?"

Sakura slapped a hand over her face, exasperation colouring her voice, "Shut up, Naruto."

Tenten wished she knew why this was happening as she glanced at the shattered vase next to the window. 

"You're paying for that." She informed Sakura, pointing at the remains of the vase with her bat.

Sakura nodded rapidly, "Of course! I'm so sorry!"

She shifted as she brought her other leg over the side, "Let me ju-"

"No." Tenten interrupted, moving closer, "Get out."

Sakura looked up, her leg bent at an awkward angle, "Excuse me?"

Tenten glared and made a shooing motion with her hands. There was no way she was getting involved in this, these people were clearly insane if they broke into random people's houses like perverts. "You heard me. Get. Out."

Before Sakura could try and explain her situation, the front door burst open colliding with the wall, and Naruto stepped in.

"Sakura-chan!" He shouted, running to her side, "Are you okay?"

Tenten stared at him, until Sakura hit him in the back of the head.

" _You idiot_!" She hissed.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Tenten demanded, both hands now gripping the handle of the bat.

"You're not the Bastard." Naruto rubbed the place Sakura had hit him, and squinted at Tenten, "You're a girl."

"At least, I think you are." He added quickly.

At this point Tenten gave up on logic and rationality, and swung her bat, hitting Naruto square in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> So Naruto picked Tenten's lock and Sakura tried to do the same with the window, but she used a coat hanger and accidentally knocked the case over. 
> 
> They thought it was Sasuke's house. 
> 
> (Tenten lives at 3-06 and Sasuke lives at 5-06, which is a few streets away.)
> 
> Comment and indulge me internet people.


End file.
